goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey the Weasel fails to trick Arnold and Gerald and gets grounded
Characters Mickey the Weasel-Dave Arnold-Eric Gerald-Simon Stella Shortman-Catherine Miles Shortman and Sid-Steven Wolfgang-Daniel Martin Johanssen-Tom Edmund-Lee Plot Based on the episode Longest Monday. Transcript (It was Trash Can Day and Arnold and Gerald were walking down) Arnold: Man, I can't believe our friend Harold was left behind on the bus and captured by the Fifth Graders. Gerald: I agree with you Arnold. I hope we're not the next ones to be trash. (Mickey the Weasel shows up) Mickey the Weasel: Hey kids, do you need help? Arnold: Yes we do. Mickey the Weasel: Then hide under this blanket. Arnold: We're not going to hide under this stupid blanket! Mickey the Weasel: What?! You're denying my help?! Gerald: Yes, I know your little game! Arnold: Every time it's Trash Can Day, you always betray us! Mickey the Weasel: Are you two giving away my secret?! Gerald: Yes, last time you tricked us into coming to Wolfgang and his friends! Now thanks to you, we were both stuffed in a trash can after you betrayed us! Mickey the Weasel: Arnold Phillip Shortman and Gerald Martin Johanssen, this was an extremely secret thing among me and it's ingorant and disrespectful to give out a secret no one can know but me! (Cuts to: Wolfgang and his friend Edmund at the bridge) Wolfgang: Come on Shortman and Johanssen, I haven't gotten all day! Edmund: Wolfgang, I think they're standing up for themselves because they're knowing the Weasel is going to trick them into coming towards us. They don't call him the Weasel for nothing. Wolfgang: How dare they?! They didn't fall for his trick! I hope that we don't... Stella Shortman (off-screen): Get grounded! Wolfgang: Oops! Edmund: Wolfgang, I don't think Mrs. Shortman was talking to us. (Cuts to: Arnold, Gerald, Mickey the Weasel, Arnold's parents and Gerald's parents) Stella Shortman: Mickey the Weasel, we've heard what you were trying to do to our son! Martin Johanssen: You were also trying to trick my son as well! Mickey the Weasel: But Mrs. Shortman and Mr. Johanssen, I was only trying to help them avoid being put in the trash can. Miles Shortman: You were trying to help Arnold and Gerald avoid being put in the trash can?! That's not true! You were trying to trick them by leading them to Wolfgang and Edmund! Stella Shortman: I agree with my husband! What you did could have gotten you arrested! Mickey the Weasel: Does this mean I'm grounded?! Stella Shortman: You are not the only one who's grounded, but also Wolfgang and Edmund are for throwing Arnold and Gerald's friends in the trash can! Wolfgang: What?! We're grounded as well! Edmund: That can't be true! Stella Shortman: Do you ever throw innocent people in a trash can?! No! Miles Shortman (to Mickey the Weasel): You for trying to betray Arnold and his friend Gerald, (to Wolfgang and Edmund) and you two for throwing the fourth graders in a trash can are grounded for 12 days! Go home right now while my wife and I apologize to the Fourth Graders for what you've done to them! I'm going to have a serious talk with Principal Wartz! (cuts to PS 118) Principal Wartz: So Mr. and Mrs. Shortman, why are you here with Mickey the Weasel, Wolfgang and Edmund? Stella Shortman: Well Principal Wartz, Mickey the Weasel thought it was aproppriate for him to pull a fast one on Arnold and Gerald! Miles Shortman: Also, Wolfgang and Edmund thought it was aproppriate to throw innocent people in trash cans! Principal Wartz (to the bullies): This is a severe situation indeed! We don't EVER throw innocent people in trash cans! Wolfgang: But Principal Wartz, today is Trash Can Day. Principal Wartz: I don't care! (to Mickey the Weasel) As for you, Arnold could have called the cops if he knew what you were going to do to him and Gerald! You both are suspended and I'm going to make sure Trash Can Day doesn't happen ever again! Category:Grounded Stuff